


Alex: A slut for mob cocks

by BattleQueen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Fucking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, most tags for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen
Summary: After an experience with a Creeper, Alex becomes a slut for Mobs cock.(I do have future chapters planned, but feel free to leave requests ^^)
Relationships: Alex/Cat (Minecraft), Alex/Creeper (Minecraft), Alex/Enderman (Minecraft), Alex/Ghast (Minecraft), Alex/Horse (Minecraft), Alex/Iron Golem (Minecraft), Alex/Pillager (Minecraft), Alex/Ravager (Minecraft), Alex/Slime (Minecraft), Alex/Squid (Minecraft), Alex/Wither Skeleton (Minecraft), Alex/Wolf (Minecraft), Alex/Zombie (Minecraft)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	1. The beginning

Alex had woken up to find her pants ripped and scratched. Her damn Cat had clawed and ripped them to the point of no repair. 

She was now outside looking for some some cows to get leather from, her pussy and ass in the open for all to see. She was very embarrassed, thankfully she didn't live near a village so no one would see her. Some animals might but she didn't care about that.

She spotted some cows and was gonna immediately run over to them before she noticed the shade they were under. So many things could move hiding there waiting to kill her. She decided to go over to them anyways, gripping her sword tightly.

She quickly killed the cows, 3 of them combined gave her all the leather she needed.

"Shit," Alex mumbled when she realized that her sword had broken. Perfect.

She was careful as she turned her back but it wasn't careful enough as she heard a hissing sound behind her. It scared her so much she tripped and landed stomach first. Her shirt had been knocked up and her breasts were now revealed. Her ass stuck up in the air.

"Ow," She said, annoyed.

Her annoyance quickly turned to fear as she felt the Crepper come behind her. Oh no. She was done for. She wouldn't be able to get away in time before it would explode. She closed her eyes waiting. But it wasn't coming. Huh?

She opened her eyes only when she felt herself being pushed down more into the ground, making her ass go down a little. She looked to see two of the Crepper's legs holding her down.

Her eyes drifted down and they widened. The Creeper's cock was out and it was hard as bedrock.

"Oh my god no. This can't be happening," Alex thought to herself. Hating as her face began to heat up.

She gasped loudly when she felt the Creeper's cock rub against her pussy lips, once and then twice and a third time. 

"Oh god this shouldn't feel this good, but it does," Alex thought as she felt herself become wet.

She tried holding back a moan and it became easier to do so when the Creeper stopped rubbing itself against her pussy. What was it doing now?

Alex let out another loud gasp when she knew what the Creeper was doing now. Oh fuck. 

The Creeper began to push inside her, not stopping until it was balls deep inside of her.

A moan was forced out of her mouth. Fuck, she felt so full. Her pussy clenched down and the Creeper took that as a sign to start thrusting.

Alex couldn't believe this was happening to her, she should have brought her cat instead of leaving him at home as a punishment for ruining her pants.

The Creeper was already at a hard and fast pace. Just about pounding into Alex's pussy.

Alex didn't even try to hold her moans back anymore,bit felt way to good. Her breasts rubbed agasint the grass under simulating her nipples. She felt herself become close to an orgasm.

The Creeper gave a very hard thrust, stricking Alex's sweet spot. That was it. Alex stuck out her tounge in pleasure as she came. Her pussy squirting and clenching down.

The Creeper thrust a few more times before getting as deep in Alex as it could as it came inside her. A few seconds later it was done and it got off of Alex and left.

Alex layed there in the afterglow. That felt, so good, she had to do it more. Maybe with more mobs. She got up, feeling the Creeper's cum drip from her now gapeing pussy as she began to walk back home, she wanted to go make her pants now.

It was already getting dark. She should really get home.


	2. Iron golem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to a village to fuck an iron golem

Alex arrived in the village. She had found it still on her map and decided to trade with some villagers, is what she told herself. She came here really because they had an Iron Golem. She had seen porn and knew that Iron Golem's cocks were huge and she wanted to have one inside of her so fucking bad.

She found the Golem a few minutes later. It seemed to be checking the whole village for any threats as it was still so very early in the morning that it was still a bit dark out. Mobs defentliy could be hiding.

Alex knew she wouldn't be able to take that cock without any preparation. So once she was behind a building hidden away from exact public, she stuck two fingers in her mouth, coating them with her salvia as she pulled down her pants. Her pussy already as wet as a river.

She stuck her fingers in her pussy and wiggled them around, stretching her pussy out. 

The Iron Golem heard some noises coming from behind a nearby building and he came over to it. To find Alex fingering her pussy.

Alex looked up at him, taking her fingers from her pussy and licking them clean. A small giggle leaving her mouth.

The Iron Golem became immediately hard.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex moaned quietly, not wanting to wake up the whole village as the Iron Golem pushed into her pussy slowly. These things really were gentle giants.

It started thrusting fast tough. It was a bit painful as Alex hadn't stretched herself enough but it still felt good. She looked down and let out a silent gasp as she saw her slightly bulged stomach.

Alex's pussy was nice and tight around the Iron Golem's cock.

Alex got a surprise as it shoved more of its cock inside of her.

Alex not caring if anyone heard them anymore as she sobbed in pleasure as she felt his cock hit against the beginning of her womb. Was it trying to get into her womb?

Apparently it was. Alex came with a loud shout as she felt the head of the Iron Golem's cock push into her womb. Her pussy squirted all over, landing on the ground under her. When she eventually got over the feeling of her orgasm she felt a different feeling. She looked down to see her belly expand and bulge out more as the Iron Golem came, filling up her womb and her pussy with his cum.

"Holy fuck," Alex breathed out.

The Iron Golem pulled its cock out slowly, A rush of its cum following. It held Alex with one arm now and the other wrapped around her belly.

"Want are you d-" Alex tried to ask before she yelled out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the Iron Golem pressed down on her belly, making all of his cum rush out of her pussy. He put her down on the ground and left. Leaving a poppy for Alex behind. 

Alex felt her pussy clench as it gaped, A few drops of the Golem's cum run out from her pussy. Fuck, it would take forever for her pussy back to normal.

She eventually grabbed her pants and started to walk back to her home. She was gonna go clean up and take a long and well needed nap. She had most likely woken up villagers, which fulled her desire to get outta there even more.

She almost dropped with pleasure when she thought if and Iron Golem could get her pregnant. She knows that some of that cum was still in her womb. Looks like before a nap and cleaning herself she was gonna go home and masturbate.


	3. Horse sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horse spawns near Alex's home and she decides to have some fun with it.

Alex woke up the next morning, her pussy was still a bit stretched from that iron Golem but other than that it was fine. 

Alex went outside to breath in the fresh air, she wore her pants and her shirts but as they usually were she had her breast's popped out.

She noticed a Horse nearby. It was a pretty white horse.

Alex came over to it, it seemed friendly enough and even let her pet it. Alex's eyes slowly drifted down to see if it was a male. It was. Perfect!

Alex got down on her knees and slowly rubbed the Horse's Cock. Bringing it to full hardness within second. 

Alex got back up on her legs and turned around, she placed down some wood blocks for her to lean on, and for the horse to be able to fuck her better.

Alex spat into her hand and rubbed the spit agasint her pussy, it wasn't the best thing to use as lube but fuck it, she was horny.

She spread her legs wide open, waving her ass a little inviting the horse to come over and fuck her. Which he did.

Alex moaned as the horse's cock rubbed amazing her pussy, once and then twice, trying to get into her pussy. Alex grabbed the animal's cock carefully and helped it push into her pussy.

Alex moaned again as she felt her belly bulge just slightly from his cock. The beast didn't seem to know what gentle ment as he started pounding into Alex.

Alex yelled out in pleasure, sticking her tounge out and moaning. She gently thrust back enjoying how full she felt.

It wasn't long after that the horse shoved itself deep inside her pussy and poked at the beginning of her womb, making Alex cum at the same time as the horse.

The horse pulled out and layer down, tired from the fucking.

Alex stayed were she was for about 4 minutes, just enjoying the feeling of the horse's cum drip out of her pussy. 

She eventually went back inside, and checked the clock on her wall. It was almost Nighttime.

A sudden urge filled her, she wanted to get fucked by a Zombie. She thought that just this night, she'd let a Zombie into her house.

(Next chapter Alex getting pounded by a Zombie and it will be a long chapter ;)


	4. Zombie loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets fucked by a horny Zombie

A zombie walked outside as nighttime was finally here and he could without getting killed by the sun.

He heard some noises coming from a cabin. It's doors were open. Perfect, A victim. He walked over and stepped I between the doors but got a surprise when he came in.

Alex was on her bed playing with her clit with one hand and using the other to finger her ass. Her heart pounded in her chest when she noticed him at the door.

Her eyes drifted down and she smiled when she saw the Zombie was hard. 

She came over slowly and dropped to her knees. The zombie wasn't attacking. A good sight.

"Mmmm let's see what we've got here," Alex said pulling down the Zombies pants, revealing his dark green, long and hard shaft.

She looked up at the zombie, he didn't seem to mind what she was doing at all.

Her wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and gave it a hard suck. She took more of his cock into her mouth, coating it all in her saliva before she pulled off of it.

The zombie didn't exactly like that she stopped. 

Alex went against a wall using her arm's to keep her agasint the wall, she lifted one leg up revealing both of her holes to the zombie. 

He came over. He took Alex's leg and held it above his shoulder. He used the other to line up his cock with her asshole. He pushed inside roughly.

Alex moaned out load, she didn't expect him to fuck her ass but it felt good. She'd have to get more mobs to fuck her ass.

The zombie thrust slowly but his thrusts were powerful.

Alex moaned out again as she gripped the wall tightly. Her vision blurred slightly as the Zombie contained pounding into her.

Alex yelled out in pleasure as the Zombie switched angles and hit a sweet spot within her ass. Fuck she didn't even know she had one in that hole. 

Alex took one of her hands of the wall and used all the fingers on it to rub her pussy, fuck she was close. Anal fucking made her feel so good!

"Ah Daddy, make me cum fuck me Daddy!" Alex moaned as she felt on the edge of orgasm.

The zombie kept striking her anal sweet spot over and over again until it made Alex cum.

Alex came, her ass clenching down on his cock and her push squirting all over.

He came a second or two later filling Alex's ass full, so fullt that when he pulled out his cum ran out of her ass like a river. Alex clenched her hole shut as she grabbed something off a nearby shelf. A buttplug and a big one as well. She put it into her ass, keeping the Zombie's cum locked inside of it.

She noticed the Zombie was still hard. The locked eyes before the Zombie grabbed her.

Alex let out a gasp as the zombie threw her on her bed. Quickly getting on top of her and and inserting himself into her pussy. He seemed to want to cum already as he thrust balls deep into her pussy.

Alex sobbed in pleasure, her eyes watering. Oh fuck it felt amazing, the cum in her ass made her feel even better and the balls deep fucking had the zombies cock rubbing against her sweet spot and hitting near the beginning of her womb.

The zombie came a few minutes later. Pinning Alex under him as he filled her up with his seed.

He left a few minutes later, returning to a cave as Morning approached.

Alex layed there, enjoying the fact of both of her holes being stretched. She clenched around the buttplug keeping the zombies cum inside her. She felt his cum deep inside her pussy as well.

She brought a finger down to her clit and rubbed it harshly as she fantasized about that zombie getting her pregnant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys just a reminder PLEASE REQUEST CHAPTERS!!!!!! I have one more idea for a chapter, but then I'm out of ideas! I can do pretty much any requests!!!!!


	5. The Ghast's tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some strange sex with a Ghast and his tentacles.  
> (This chapter was a request, please submit any requests you have in the comments.)

Even though her life was now mainly for Milking mob's cock of their baby making seed, Alex still needed to survive. And some materials she needed for some potions were in the Nether. 

She had constructed a Nether portal and hopped into the hellish realm. She was very careful about the lava.

She of course had her boobs popped out from her shirt and she decided not to wear her pants as it was hot in Nether and, well just in case, "something" happened.😏

She walked for a little while. Trying to find a Nether Fortress to get some Nether ward and possibly some Wither Skeleton cock. She however heard a Ghast. 

It's cries sending a shiver up her back. It was close, that she knew. She couldn't find it however, until she felt something wrap around her waist lifting her up and Turing her around, until she locked eyes with the ghast.

It's tentacles were already exploring her body, rubbing her stomach, thighs, boobs and ass. Only using one tentacle to hold her. The tentacles on her things spread them wide open and Alex could only guess what was to happen next. 

A tentacle, much bigger than the others, slithered in front of her pussy. It rubbed against the wet entrance and Alex thrust her hips gently, wanting it to be inside of her.

The ghast complyed as it shoved the tentacle into her pussy, roughly. Alex Maine's out loud throwing her head back. This had to be the biggest cock she had taken. The cock met some restiance at the beginning of her womb, but quickly pushed past it. 

The cock bottomed out inside of her womb. Alex let out a breath of pleasure as she looked down, seeing her bulged stomach. The ghast quickly started thrusting, a slow place but with the dock being in her womb Alex was retiring all the pleasure she could have. 

Two very slim and small tentacles rubbed and wrapped around her nipples. Alex felt them along with the ghasts cock and it felt good. Alex didn't notice however that the tentacles were planning something. They found what they wanted quickly.

Alex yelled out in pain but also pleasure as the tentacles quickly started thrusting and pushing themselves into her nipples.

"What the fuck!?!? Ow, Oh-Oh god," Alex thought, this thought clouding her mind. 

The small little tentacles bottomed out. Now inside of her breasts. They pulled almost all the way out and then would push back it. God this wasn't the kind of tit fucking Alex was expecting.

The ghast didn't seem to care that the tentacles fucking her breasts would cause her discomfort. It felt so good for him as that part of her body was so tight around his tentacles. It made him want to fill her up, pump her full of his cum.

He did so a few minutes later trying to push his cock furthur inside of her pussy even fought it wouldn't and couldn't go any deeper. Alex moaned louder than she ever had before. 

She looked down, seeing her belly expand from all of the creatures cum filling her up. There was enough to fill her whole womb and pussy and even then some of it dripped down to the ground.

The ghast pulled out his cock but the tentacles fucking her breasts kept for at least 7 more minutes. Making Alex cum once more just from it.

They painfully pulled out and came all over Alex's tits, even a bit on her stomach. Alex passed out from all of the simulation she had just gotten.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex woke up back in the overworld, she didn't know how she got there and she didn't care to much at this point.

She saw between her legs all of the ghast's cum still dripping from her pussy. 

Alex pushed some of it out, just some of it tough. Her push gaped which did help it get out faster but she could still tell she wss gonna done sitting her for a while, getting it all outta her body.

She massaged her nipples, they were sore and so were her breasts. Fuck, that nipple fucking, was so very different, but a good kinda different Alex might not mind doing again.


	6. Pillager pounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets fucked by a Pillager after running into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request, if you'd like a request done, put it in the comments.

Alex had finally found it. A pillager outpost. She has heard about them and always wanted to find one. She stayed a good distance away checking it out.

She went a little closer, not close enough that the Pillagers would see or hear her, but close enough were she could see the entire outpost in all of its glory.

She backed up as a Pillager came a little to close to her hiding spot, she kept backing up until she hit into something. 

Thinking it was a hill or something she went to turn around when she heard it from right behind her. A pillager.

She quickly moved to the side farthest away from him, but also facing him. Her eyes widned as he turned around towards her, pointing his crossbow at her.

He lined it up with her chest to shot but was a bit surprised as it lined up with her breasts instead. His eyes looked down seeing her pussy and ass also bared, as Alex didn't wear pants much anymore.

Alex thought something. Could she fuck a Pillager and live to tell the tale? She decided to see if he would accept a submission from her.

The grass was soft as Alex layed down, stomach up. The Pillager wasn't expecting that, but he came over, crossbow still drawn.

"I'm not here to attack you," Alexa said in a slutty tone.

The Pillager seemed to understand now what she really WAS here for. He threw his crossbow next to her body as he dropped onto his knees, placing himself right behind her ass. He couldn't deny his cock harding in his pants. He pulled em down quickly.

Alex's heart lept into her throat as she felt the tip of his cock rub agasint her pussy. Alex thrust back lightly agasint the cock, silently telling the Pillager to fuck her already. He complyed as he thrust in hard. Alex stuck out her tounge with a moan. 

The Pillager thrusted slowly. Almost a teasing pace for Alex.

Alex's legs were spread in this position so her pussy was more revealed. It would feel a lot better if this Pillager would just thrust faster already.

As if sensing her thoughts he did.

He started to slam into her hard, his crotch hitting her clit everytime he thrust forward.

Alex clenched her pussy around his cock. It felt so good.

Alex moaned out loud as his cock rubbed agasint her sweet spot once and then twice, fuck Pillagers were good at sex!

The Pillager pulled out ruining the pleasure for Alex as he pressed himself down on her belly, both of their bellies together now. Alex breathed heavily, what was he doing?

He inserted himself into her again and started thrusting hard this time, clearly close to his own orgasm.

Alex moaned and cursed as he slammed into her sweet spot over and over again. Her eyes watering in pleasure.

The Pillager came soon after, cumming inside of Alex's wet pussy.

Alex moaned as she felt his cum inside of her pussy.

Hepulled out of her pussy and some final spurts of his cum landed on her clit,. He rubbed it around with his cock making a bit of a mess.

Alex watched as he pulled his pants back up and left her. She 50% hoped that he wouldn't get her pregnant but the other 50%? She hoped he did.


	7. Wither In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fucks a wither skeleton, not knowing till after how many mobs were watching them.  
> (this chapter was a request, if you have a request please leave it in the comments ^^)

Alex was back in the Nether. Steering clear of Ghasts thanks to her last experience, no she had a different plan today.

She found what she was looking for quickly, a Nether Fortress.

She went inside quickly and explored for a little when she heard bones rattle. Peaking around the corner she saw a single wither skeleton, guarding a chest.

Alex blushed as she spat into her hand and lubed up her push slightly. Doing the same for her asshole.

She slowly and carefully came behind the Wither Skeleton, making sure his back was turned.

She grabbed onto a Nether fence and stuck out her ass, waiting for the Wither Skeleton to turn around and hopefully accept her submission.

When he did turn around he dropped his sword, this wasn't at ALL what he thought he would see!

Alex gave a small giggle and bounced her ass slightly. What was he waiting for?

He came over and grabbed her ass harshly, using it to hold himself up as he lined up his cock with her asshole.

Alex let out a deep breath as she felt the tip of his cock push agasint her ass.

He shoved himself in with much force. 

Alex let out a small sound of displeasure, but they soon turned into sounds of pleasure as he began thrusting.

It must have felt good for the Wither Skeleton as he kept changing his pace, debating which one he liked better. Her ass was just so tight!

Alex teased him by clenching her ass down on his cock. Making it even tighter for him.

Fuck, it felt so good!

Alex closed her eyes, just focusing on the pleasure. 

Good thing she did, the Wither Skeleton didn't seem to mind tough as more and more Wither Skeleton's would turn the corners and come from the halls of the Nether Fortress, their cocks hardning seeing Alex in this position.

He settled finally on a fast pace, not quite slamming into her ass, but still a bit of a pounding.

Alex yelled in pleasure as he began slamming into her ass, fuck! He changed his pace fast. His cock hit Alex's anal sweet spot over and over again.

Alex moaned loudly and stuck out her tounge as she came, her pussy squirting and her ass clenching down.

The Wither Skeleton sounds sober amazing the Nether brick fences as he pushed balls deep inside her ass and filled it to the brim with his cum.

Alex slid down and sat on the ground the cum in her ass slowly dripping out.

Alex finally saw all of the Wither Skeleton's watching her. She smiled.

"Which one of you boys wants to go first hmmm?"

A noise behind her sacred her slightly as she looked up at the Wither behind her. Fuck, he'd been watching to.

"Okay then," Alex said her voice shaking slightly.

She had left her pants at the end of the hall she was currently in, rembering the buttplug she had brought in her pocket. She wouldn't be able to keep all of the cum she got inside her pussy, but could keep the cum in her ass at least.


	8. A list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the slim chance someone requests a Impregnation chapter, these are the mobs in this story that can get alex pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💗 = Can get her pregnant  
> ❌ = Can't get her pregnant  
> ⭕ = Very VERY slim chance of getting her pregnant but still can

~~Can get her pregnant with a child of their species~~  
Enderman: 💗  
Snow golden:⭕ Iron Golem:⭕  
Pillager:💗  
Villager/Wandering Trader:💗  
Vindcator:💗 Illusioner: 💗 Vex:⭕ Ghast:❌  
Wither Skeleton:⭕  
Wither:⭕  
Pigmen:💗  
Piglin:💗 Blaze:⭕  
Magma Cube:❌ Zoglin:❌ Hoglin:❌ Slime:❌ Horse:❌  
Wolf/Dog:❌  
Ocelot/Cat:❌  
Fox:❌ Polar bear: ❌ Endermite:❌  
Sliverfish:❌  
Ravager:❌  
Creeper:⭕  
Llama:❌  
Zombie:💗  
Husk:💗  
Stray:💗  
Drowned:💗 Skeleton:⭕

Phantom:❌  
Bunny:❌  
Killer bunny:❌  
Chicken:❌  
Sheep:❌  
Pig;❌  
Bat:❌  
Cow:❌  
Mooshroom:❌

~~Can get her pregnant with fertile eggs~~  
Spider/Cave Spider: 💗  
Guardian/Elder Guardian:💗

Squid:💗

{LET ME KNOW IF I FORGOT ANY MOBS}


	9. Titty Sucking and Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets an Enderman who doesn't want her pussy, but something else.

Alex let out a small noise of discomfort as this Enderman pushed her agasint the cold cobblestone of the cave. She had gone mining and wasn't expecting and Enderman to be here, she guessed she should be lucky that he hadn't killed her when she had looked in his eyes.

He sat her down on the cobblestone ground, getting on his knees next to her. What the fuck was he planning to do? This wasn't a position Alex knew for fucking.

She barley held in a yelp when she felt her breasts grabbed. The Enderman let out his long purple tounge which quickly began to lick Alex's right nipple. His hand rubbing her left.

Alex let out a moan of pleasure. She felt her pussy throb as she brough down two fingers and hurriedly slipped them into her wet pussy. She hurriedly thrust them in and out.

The Enderman now wrapped his mouth around the nipple he had been licking, he now sucked on it harshly. Like a baby getting milk from it's mother.

Alex on instinct grabbed the back of the Enderman's head. This felt so good! It wasn't a breast fucking like the Ghast had done to her.

The Enderman looked up at Alex with his purple eyes. His sucking was a bit more harsher now.

Alex found not her sweet spot or g-spot, but another place that felt so good when she rubbed it inside her pussy. She cried out as she came. Her pussy squirting all over the cobblestone stone wall in front of her.

She breathed heavly and looked down at the Enderman who was done sucking her breast and Alex could see why. His mouth dripped white stuff which he happily began to drink up and she saw her tit, gently dripping some breast milk.

"Heh, looks like you were just thirsty. You done with me?"

He answered her by teleporting to stand up right in front of her face. His erect cock practically touching her lips.

Alex knew what he wanted her to do as she took the cock in her mouth. Sucking the head before bobbing her head up and down on his cock. This time the Enderman put his hand on the back of her head. Alex looked back and felt the Enderman start thrusting on his own.

His hands kept her from moving as he forcefully slammed into her mouth, his ballsack hitting her chin on almost every thrust.

Alex eyes waters in pleasure, it felt good even with how hard he was being, his cock about to ho in her throat by now.

He pushed as far into her as he could, most of his cock heading down her throat as he came. Forcing Alex to swallow his seed. She also came a second time, her pussy juices making a small puddle around her legs.

"Mm looks like I got a bit of a drink to huh?"

The Enderman teleported her out of the cave and left.

Alex decide to just go home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Alex gets a little naughty with her pickaxe and some nipple clamps.
> 
> Requests are still open y'all!


	10. In one's own home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex does Naughty things with some nipple clamps and her pickaxe

Alexa came home from mining (this time without an Enderman wanting her). She was a bit mad she hadn't been able to find any mobs in the cave that wanted a fuck. Or any mobs period.

She threw her pickaxe on the bed waking up her sleeping cat you Alex let outside to play a minute later. 

Alex there some Iron Ore and Coal into her furnace, it would take a while what wss she to do to past the time?

Alex got a slutty idea as she reached under her bed and grabbed something out of a small box. Nipple clamps. She took off her shirt and let it fall to the floor. She quickly put the clamps onto her nipples and moaned at the feeling of her nipples being constantly pinched. She pulled the small chain the connected both of the together lightly and moaned louder at the feeling of her nipples being pulled.

Her pussy clenched, clearly wanting some attention as well. She didn't know what to fill it with when she remembered the pickaxe behind her. She played down on her bed missionary position with her legs spread completely, her pussy now out and open to the air around her room.

She spat on the pickaxe's wooden part and brought it to her pussy's opening. 

She started to push it in, excited how it felt. The ridges on the handle rubbed against her pussy walls.

Alex started breathing pleasurely.

Her nipples began to feel hot, reminding Alex not to forget them. Using on her hands she pulled on the chain again and again. Fuck, this didn't feel as good as mobs cocks, but it still felt good!

She started slamming the pickaxe into her pussy, hitting deep inside her pussy. Rubbing against her sweet spot over and over again.

It felt so good that she had to grab onto whatever she could for a grip, which happned to be the chain. Over and over again she pulled on the chain pulling her nipples more and more.

She eventually came. Her pussy squirted pushing out the pickaxe from her pussy.

She took off her nipple clamps and gave her nipples a tiny quick massage.

Her furnace still had a bit to go. Alex decided to play with her pickaxe one more time as she got into a doggy style position, her ass up in the air.

She picked the pickaxe off the floor and placed it at the entrance of her asshole. She started to push it in it was a bit of a pain but it also had pleasure.

She stuck it in as far as she could or all of the wooden handle. She moaned clenching around it, she didn't actually feel like fucking her ass but it just felt so good she decided to leave it in her ass until the furnace was done. She pushed it out slightly before she would clench her ass, making it go back in. Oh yeah, she would enjoy this for a few more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter (Unless someone requests): Alex finds a different way to tame a wolf.
> 
> Requests Open!!!!!


	11. Pillager Gangbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes back to see her pillager friend, but he has some friends as well.  
> (This chapter was a request, if you'd like to have a request done, leave it in the comments^^)

"Guess you really missed me huh?"

Alex joked as she rubbed the Pillagers cock, it was so hard already. She had found him once again further away from the rest of the Pillagers and the Pillager out post.

She licked along his cock wrapping her lips around his cock's tip and sucked it hard. He was clearly enjoying her again, she could guess that he didn't like it as much as when he had pounded her little pussy however.

She looked up at him as she sucked his cock fully now. His eyes weren't looking at her anymorex but rather behind her. His face almost of glee. She pulled off his cock, still stroking it with her hand as she turned to look behind her.

She stopped moving her hand out of surprise. 5 other pillagers now stood behind her. It was usually 6 per out post so she semmed to have gotten lucky. None of them had a Pillager banner tough, so she could only assume she had been fucking the leader of them. Damn.

The Pillager leaved his postion in fro t of Alex and went over to the other pillagers, and Alex could only assume he had told them, "to have fun"

They stared at her and Alex could see their cocks trapped under their clothes, begging to be let out.

She smiled as she turned towards them standing up, showing her full body. "So, who's first?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex enjoyed the position she was in. Her knees bent as she sat ontop of a Pillager, his cock buried in her pussy, she was gonna ride him. Another Pillager was on his knees behind her had his cock deep in her ass, every time she would rise up and down on the cock in her pussy, she would do the same to the one in her ass.She had two Villagers cocks next, one in each of her hands that were wrapped around them, making a bit of a cock sleve. She had the final cock in her mouth ready for a blowjob.

They had already began thrusting. It was a bit unorganized but Alex kept up.

She sucked and licked the cock in her mouth at a!l times, much like how she rubbed the cocks in her hands. She rose gently up and down on the Pillagers cocks in her ass and pussy. Clenching around them and making it tighter for the Pillagers.

The leader watched from a distance. The Pillagers knew to be careful with her, as far as they knew, she was possibly their leaders bitch. And they didn't wanna break her.

Alex was ready for them to cum, trying to get them to so earlier. Hopefully if she got them to cum sooner, they'd want more of her.

The one in her mouth gave into it as he came into her waiting talented mouth. Alex swallowed and tasted his salty and delicious cum. Now as he pulled out she could breath and moan more than she had been able to do while he had been fucking her mouth.

Her hands were next the Pillagers did the same thing just at different times. Cumming while she still rubbed their cocks. Making their cum shoot onto the sides of her face as well. Alex naturally brought her hands to her mouth as she licked and sucked em clean, still riding the cocks inside her.

The cock in her ass came next which Alex assumed being how tight her ass was. Not many mobs liked to fuck her back there. His cum shot up into her ass, filling it up.

Once the cock in her ass had pulled out the Pillager in her pussy grabbed her torso and slammed her down onto his cock as far as he could. Alex could only assume he wanted to penetrate her little womb. Sadly due to the position her couldn't get that far. But as he came, his cum filling her pussy enough some dripped out, Alex was sure some of the cum had hit her womb at least.

In her lust dazzed state plus being tired to be semi-asleep (she hadn't gotten much sleep last night as she was horny. But her pillow had gotten some humping), she didn't notice herself being picked up and carried back to the Pillager out post.

When she finally was out of her state she was in the pillager outpost where all 6 of the Pillagers presented their cocks to her, wanting them to be cleaned. 

Alex blushed hard as she took one into her mouth.

The Pillagers looked at each other. They were gonna have a new breeding bitch for a few hours.

They might even get her pregnant if they got lucky enough.


	12. Squidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a surprise fuck at the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I got drowned it work for school and home. Chapters will be frequent again! I had to actually research how squids have sex for this lol. Some changes were made from the Nature way but the tentacle part is correct. One of the male squids tentacles impregnates the female.
> 
> This chapter was a request, if you'd like to make a request please leave in the comments ^^
> 
> Also important: If you want a lesbian chapter, Alex with a female mob you can request it! Just let me know you want it to be FxF in your request. You can also request kinks or how the sex should go with the mob chosen!

Alex sat at a beach. It was close to her home and she decided to go ahead and cool off. She started naked on the beach, just in case any mobs saw her. And one did.

A squid swam in the ocean before seeing Alex. Alex had her legs spread slightly so her pussy was showing. Her feet were in the water but the squid saw her pussy first. He swam closer until she was very close.

Alex had had her eyes closed just enjoying the sun but she opened the when she felt something agasint her legs. She looked down the three of the squids tentacles.

Her eyes widned slightly but it soon turned into a blushed and lust filled look. 

She sat back a little, putting more of her body in the water so the squid had better access. 

Two of the squids tentacles held her legs wide open, revealing her now wet pussy. 

His third tentacle Alex knew was the tentacle squids used for impreganation. Fuck.

He jammed it inside her and Alex yelped out in surprise. The squid Cleary only had one goal in mind, get her pregnant. 

His tentacle thrust inside her, hitting deep inside her and wiggling around inside her pussy. Rubbing agasint sensitive nerves without meaning to.

Alex bucked her hips lightly trying to get it deeper inside of her.

She got what she wanted soon as a hard thrust sent the squids tentacle right into her womb.

Alex yelled out. Mobs like the Iron golem had gotten in her womb before, but that's when they came! They weren't still thrusting! It proved to be way to much for Alex as she came. Her pussg squirted and clenched down on the Squids tentacle.

Alex breathed heavily and noticed the squid was till going! She clenched her pussy down, hopefully she could get him to cum early. It was getting to much for her.

"ah ah hnng fuck." Alex moaned out feeling her pussy getting even more sensitive.

The squid finally gave her what she wanted. He came thrusting up his tentacle deeper even thought it didn't really go any deeper.

Alex came again, her pussy yelling at her from over sensitivity.

The squid pulled his tentacle out painfully slowly and sank back down deep into the ocean.

Alex played there. She moved just enough to get away from the water before another squid got horny. 

She felt her stomach now. Bulges slightly.

She sighed. Ah fuck. He had to have layed eggs in her.


	13. Slimy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and a slime have some fun
> 
> This chapter was a request if you'd like a request done, leave it in the comments^^

This was the only time Alex didn't know how she had gotten into this situation. Her body held against a slime. Its large slimy cock agasint her asshole.

It was slowly pushing out. Thankfully it's cock was slimy enough it didn't need preparation for it to go inside her.

The stretch felt good and Alex moaned out. She could feel it deep in her, it made her stomach bulge slightly, but enough for her pussy to clench, wanting to be filled to. Alex would take care of it later, but right now she was gonna get her ass fucked.

The slime thrusts were slow but powerful. It would thrust harshly in then pull almost all the way out, wait a few seconds then ram itself back in.

It felt good for Alex. Her stomach would bulge even more when the slime did this.

She had been in the swamp just exploring, looking for a village town when the slime had grabbed onto her. She didn't know what for.p until it's cock had made itself known.

Alex yelled out when the slime began to thrust faster, even harder. Tears started in her eyes from the intense stimulation.

"Fffuck!" Was all Alex was able to get out of her mouth.

The slime held onto Alex as it came. Filling her ass. 

Alex breathed out heavily but the slime still didn't let go of her, but it had came already. what more was there?

Alex then realized it was simply just still cumming. Alex moaned out. This would be a while she could guess.  
\-------------------------------

About 30 minutes later the slime was done with her. It had dropped her on her back before it bounced away.

Alex played there, her stomach bulged and her ass leaking his seed. She grabbed her map she had dropped when the slime had picked her up. Only about 5,070 more blocks till the village.

She let out a breathless moan and gasp when a flood on of the slime's seed ran from her ass. Fuck. She'd go when she was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Alex and a ravager
> 
> Then if there are no more requests, it'll be Alex and some female mob


	14. Ravager Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to the abandoned village, but she's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a request, if you want a request done please leave it in the comments ^^

Alex finally reached the village after her run in with the slime.

It was abandonded, she could only assume from a Pillager raid. Maybe she could find some pillager who was still here and needed a good victory fuck.

She raided a few chests and started a pathway before she heard a sound behind her. A growl.

She turned around to find a ravager. Oh shit! This thing could kill her but it turned her on. Especially after she saw the size of its cock.

She turned around again. And quickly got on all fours in front of him. Laying on her boobs and sticking her ass in the air, presenting her now wet pussy and still gaping ass from the slime. She could only hope the ravaged would expect her submission and not kill her. Thankfully it did.

Two of its legs came slamming down on both sides of her head. Oh godamn.

She felt his cock poke at her pussy. He tried to push in but his cock slipped, refusing to go in. Alex was so tight. He tried 2 more times before it finally worked.

His cock entered her slowly. Alex couldn't help but moan out as his cock stretched her pussy wide open.

It began thrusting lightly, but the thrusts were still powerful. Each thrust hitting the beginning of her womb. Begging to try and get in. Alex knew the ravager couldn't get her pregnant but it sure seemed like it was trying to.

Alex under the creature couldn't move when his thrusts began to sped up and he hit her womb harder now. Then Alex felt it. His cock breached she yelled out and the ravager growled, telling her to stay quiet.

It now sat proudly in her womb. Alex couldn't help but moan from simulation of his arm, thick gum filling her empty and wanting womb.

When he pulled around he backed off. Alex assumed he was just done and would go back to his owner.

She rolled onto her back and out a hand on her stomach, both her asshole and pussy now gaped, one would clench and the other would open. Okay she was going home. That was enough gaping and inflation for her today.


End file.
